Darktoad Spellbook
Summary The Darktoad Spellbook is one of the many weapons that can be acquired in the Frontier. It can be purchased from the Gnome Wizard Master in the Gnome Magic School (Topple Town) at a price of 1,200,000 gold. Appearance In appearance, the Darktoad Spellbook is a brown leather tome that belongs to the Darktoad wizards that are used to cast void spells. The artwork found at the center of the tome depicts an entity from the void that overlooks something or someone of what appears to be a domain of the void. Usages Like most magic spellbooks, it is a single projectile attack-based spellbook. A trait that makes the spellbook unique from other spellbooks is that it can 'life-steal' opponents, or to take health points from an opponent to regenerate the wielder's health pool. Despite its life-steal mechanic, Darktoad's projectile is considered to be mid-range, though it is still quite easy to engage foes from a safe distance. The base damage for its projectile attack is 65, and the left-click magic bonus received is 100%. The Darktoad Spellbook regenerates 7 health points plus 10% of its magic bonuses. For example, having 200 magic bonus points will regenerate 27 health points. In perfect conditions, Darktoad can fire 10 shots in 8 seconds, giving it a fire rate of roughly 75 shots per minute - the slowest of all spellbooks in the Frontier. The special ability of the Darktoad Spellbook is titled 'Echo of the Void', a short-ranged ability which, upon activation, causes the player to stand still for 2 seconds as they charge an attack comprised of 2 blasts. The point-blank explosion deals 500 damage and takes 325% of magic bonuses, while the explosion a short distance away deals 600 damage in a small radius and takes 200% of magic bonuses. However, this ultimate will only go horizontal of the player but not vertically; up or down. The special ability's cooldown lasts for 12 seconds (after Echo of the Void is finished casting) before it can be used again. Trivia * The spellbook is considered to be quite useful while doing dungeon sessions in the Otherworld Tower, especially if the player is vulnerable in a dire situation as it can regenerate health for each successful hit on an opponent. * When it is equipped, it gives off a purple glow that surrounds the player's body. * It covers the user's hands with energies of the void, as well as void particles that radiate from it. * Its left-click magic bonus was originally 0.4x (40%) before it was later changed on July 26, 2017, to 0.75x (75%). * During the Balance Update v1.31, the Darktoad Spellbook's basic attack bonus was increased from 75% to 100%, the first explosion of its special attack bonus was increased from 300% to 325%, and its second explosion special attack bonus was increased from 150% to 200%. Gallery Ezgif-5-d8b3c61935.gif | Echo of the Void in action Darktoadprojectile.png | The projectile from a Darktoad Spellbook. Category:Weapons Category:Public